1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to servers, in particular to modularized servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, many kinds of network functions, such as domain control and Ethernet switch, can be provided by one server, and the server is modularized for installing different removable modules for different network environments.
For decreasing manufacturing costs of the modularized server, the structures of housings of the different removable modules are the same, and the different removable modules may be inserted in the same inserting groove of the modularized servers. However, the different removable modules may have different connecting interfaces to connect to the modularized server. If a user installs the removable module into a wrong inserting groove of the modularized server, the removable module cannot connect with the modularized server correctly, and further the connecting interface may be damaged during the installing process.
To prevent the modularized server from wrong operation, every kind of removable modules should have different housings and the modularized server should have different corresponding inserting grooves. However, this will increase the manufacturing cost of both the removable modules and the modularized server.